


恶魔结局补充其二，你不知道的事

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: ＊竹村V ＊小田V徒弟虽然凶巴巴，但可能意外的比师父好驯？说到底师徒俩都或多或少受慕强情绪影响完全的ooc预警，同样也是剧情向清水
Kudos: 2





	恶魔结局补充其二，你不知道的事

小田回忆起和V的第一次见面，V坐在路障上，像一只警惕的小狗狗一样，还会汪汪乱叫。小田觉得V不能造成多大威胁。小田甚至有点嫌弃自己的师父，跟这种货色混在一起。【还当个宝贝似的，生怕我把他的小狗狗给吃了。哼，可笑】

然而现在小田躺在病床上，几乎全身都打着石膏。

【好强！】小田不断回忆祭典那时的战斗，他觉得自己发挥的已经算很好，可V确实更强。小田输的心服口服，可也总想着，哪天或许还能跟V见一面，再比试一场。

强大，又重义气，小田确实不反感V。

【没准儿能成为朋友。不知道竹村桑是怎么跟V成为朋友的，V怎么那么信任他呀。】  
【哼！竹村那糟老头总能捡到宝！】

“小田，你还好吗。”是自己的师父打来的慰问电话

“我死不了。竹村桑，事情我都听说了，你们现在还好吗？”

“嗯，华子小姐相信V的证词了，我现在在一个很安全的地方。”

“那V呢？没跟你在一起？”

“我们分开走的，我目标太大了。不过我接到了V的电话，V很聪明，会保护自己的。”

“好吧，那V会跟我们一起吗？”

“小田。”小田感觉到竹村下一句又要开始说教了。

“我只是觉得V很强，有这么一个盟友肯定会有帮助。”

“你关心的东西太多了，专注。”

“你先养好身体。”

【哼！你自己的证人你不关心，还不让别人关心！】

————————————

当小田知道V和竹村去救华子小姐的时候，他还挺嫉妒的，总觉得他不该被排除在外。至少，他也比赫尔曼有用吧！

不过他再见到V时，V却咳嗽着扑在地上。

【诶？V怎么咳血啦？】  
【等等，我好像还没见过师父扶过谁……】  
【我是有后辈了？】  
【挖槽，老头儿你那是什么表情，我不会是要有师娘了吧？】  
【真不要脸！你都能当人家爸爸了！】

————————————

【V还会日语！V真的好厉害啊！】  
【不会是那糟老头教的吧？可恶啊！】  
【竹村桑，你的关心都要溢出来了。你还担心V？别逗了，V一个人能solo我们所有人】  
【稳重，小田，稳重！快停下你的脑内！】

“华子小姐，我可以保护V！”小田兴奋的提议到。竹村，V，华子，全都投来奇怪的目光。

————————————

荒板三郎复活，一切都重回正轨。小田见竹村从华子的办公室出来，带着一份合同。小田拦住了他，

“竹村桑，我曾经以为，你是喜欢V的。”

竹村趴到栏杆边，背对小田的指责。

“我原本以为事情结束后，你们会远走高飞。”

“小田，作为荒板的兵，你不该有这种想法。而我也不能离开荒板。”

“为什么？你是荒板的地缚灵么？你知不知道……”

竹村摇摇头，挥手打断小田，“空间站打电话过来，V的Relic被拿掉了，但手术不算成功。”

“什么意思？V还是会死吗？”得到了竹村肯定的答复后，“那华子小姐怎么说？”

“华子小姐说，Relic已经处理完毕，交易结束了。”

小田迈开大步，想冲进办公室，“我去求华子小姐！”

竹村拉住了小田，“我已经谈过了，华子小姐提供给我另一份交易。”竹村晃了晃手里的合同，是时下荒板的明星产品，守护你的灵魂。竹村说，“我得去高松。”

【高松？一个月前发生泄露的高松？】

“可是……”

“我已经答应了，只是，我猜V不会签的……”

【确实……】

“V跟你一样鲁莽，粗心，既不稳重，又会轻信他人。就算只有六个月可活，我猜V还是会弄出大乱子……”

竹村意识到自己说的太多，他最后拥抱了小田，“也许不会再会了，朋友，万事小心。”

“别告诉v”

End


End file.
